


Rogue Two: A Star Wars Story

by Lumelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Fix-It, Implied Relationships, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Sometimes there are sacrifices so great, to leave them unrecognized would be a crime against the balance of the Force itself.Or, how the Rogue One got a new chance.





	Rogue Two: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://thefreelancerdivision.tumblr.com/post/164236832442/when-rogue-one-dies-they-for-whatever-bullshit). I probably went more bittersweet than cracky, but hey, it's a happy end? Kinda?

The Force is in everything, everywhere, and always.

It is the thing that binds all living things, that brings together all that is and all that will be. It is not something easily shaken, though some small currents of it can be twisted to the use of those who have the gift, yet in the end the Force always seeks balance. It is that balance that allows the world to go on, with the light and the dark, the life and the death. Rarely, if ever, does the Force directly seek to influence things, preferring to guide those who draw their strength from it.

Sometimes, though, there are sacrifices so great, to leave them unrecognized would be a crime against that balance itself.

Jyn expects to die, knows it is inevitable. It's not an end she would have wished on anyone, yet she can at least hope for it to be swift and painless in its momentary nature. One moment she will be here, and the next she will be gone, all fear and pain swept away into oblivion. The arms around her are a momentary respite, one that she would soon lose to the nothingness as well, yet she couldn't bring herself to regret anything.

There is a flash of light, and she is gone.

Then her feet fall to the ground, Cassian's arms still firm around her, and even before she recognizes the metallic clang of a spaceship floor rather than the ground underneath her feet Jyn knows something is off.

She pushes herself away from Cassian, though only just far enough to look around. This is indeed a ship, the distant hum of engines indicating they are somewhere out in the space. She sees others around them, a dazed-looking Bodhi taking support from a wall, Baze crying out before he all but crushes a bewildered Chirrut to his chest. She can't see others yet she knows they are out there as well, not sure how she came by this knowledge yet feeling it in her soul as the firmest reassurance.

Their sacrifices have been seen.

She's still somewhat befuddled when someone rushes into the room, a human who starts demanding answers, a younger man following in his wake. Jyn notices the younger man nervously fiddling with a cylinder of some sort affixes to his belt, yet it's not until she hears him addressing the older as Master that it suddenly hits her.

That is a light saber the boy can't help but toy with. These are Jedi questioning them. Except the Jedi have been dead ever since the Separatist War.

She's not sure how to answer all the questions directed at them, has no idea how they have come to be on this ship that, it turns out, is indeed under the command of the Jedi, a fact the man is not at all afraid to declare. From the bewildered looks on the faces of her companions she realizes they don't know how to approach the matter either, and really, it's sort of inevitable that it comes down to her.

"I think," Jyn hears her own voice say before she has even chosen her words, "we might have come here through time."

Great. Perhaps you can use insanity as a defense for how you appeared here, you're definitely starting off great.

It's a ridiculous theory yet it's the only one that makes sense, for all that the younger man demands her to tell the truth and stop spouting fairytales. His master is more considering, though, looks her in the eye and asks if she really thinks that to be the truth, and even if she had wanted to lie she finds it would be impossible with his gaze on her. It must be true, she says, as they come from a time where the jedi would not fly through space on such grand ships, and though it's only half the truth it's also not a lie.

Bodhi, she notes as she glances to her side, is staring at the floor. If she didn't know better she'd think he's blushing.

It's not that simple, of course, she would never expect such a story to be accepted without question, yet the man — Obi-Wan Kenobi, he introduces himself, and Jyn could swear she sees Bodhi mouthing the name without sound — decides not to end their lives as spies or any of the other terrible things she could have imagined. Jyn still isn't sure if this is even real, can't discount the possibility of a dying dream stretching one last moment out to infinity, but she can feel Cassian's arms around her and for now she will take what little she can get, if only for a moment more.

The moment stretches out into two, and three, and then it has been hours and days, and as weeks roll by Jyn finally accepts that perhaps the Force has had more mercy on them than she would have ever thought possible.

They have earned their peace, however fleeting and fragile, yet they cannot help but fight. It's not their war, but one they have already seen brought to an end, but their hearts cannot bear to see evil triumph if they can help in any way. It's a bittersweet war, really, knowing the end that meets their new friends and unable to speak of it, yet that is the one thing they can all agree on without needing to speak of it. As soon as it becomes clear they are, indeed, in their past, they unanimously agree they cannot speak of that which is to come, cannot risk coming across themselves in another life. They aren't sure what power brought them here in this time, don't know how long they have to enjoy this second chance, yet breaking that which should have been seems like tempting fate to brush away everything and send them back to the flash of light and nothing.

There are small ways things will be different, of course, but the Force is a stream all-encompassing and it's not easily led astray by a pebble or two in its current. New names are easy to come by, new faces are formed with time, and nobody needs know that when Jyn Erso steals the plans to the Death Star another time her daughter is dreaming of being a pilot to the Resistance, eager to fight the war that will soon take her parents' lives for the first time. There is too much fire in her, too much light for it to be brushed aside, and for all their fear and worry neither Jyn nor Cassian can bear to keep her from the fight they took on certain of their death. Perhaps she will not return to them one day, yet her mere existence is a miracle, and if the Force wishes to reclaim her it should at least be at her own will.

Chirrut and Baze have long since disappeared, making their home on some backwater planet or another, too old to join the fight a second time. Jyn can only trust they are well, hopes that the shadow of the Empire has not taken their light a second time, that they might be able to enjoy the peace she hopes their first sacrifice might make possible. She does not expect to see them again, just as she must stay away from the fight herself for fear of breaking that which she has been given. Surely, the Force would not be so cruel as to deny them their peace a second time.

The Force is a stream all-encompassing, though, and it's not easily led astray by a pebble or two in its current.

If Luke Skywalker steps into the cockpit of his first X-Wing with memories of the thrilling tales he has heard from old Bodhi Kenobi while Ben tuts and rolls his eyes at his husband's far-fetched stories, well, it hardly makes the outcome of his flight any less likely.


End file.
